Donna Noble is the New Girl!
by AnalogousParadox
Summary: New GirlAU. After leaving her fiance who cheated on her with what she creatively called a "spider woman" , Donna Noble seeks a new home. She then comes across an online ad describing a nice little flat down at Cardiff. She takes the ad and upon arriving at the flat, finds out that it is occupied by three bachelors: Chris, David and Matt. But is she bovvered? Nah. She loves it.
1. Chapter 1: Who's That Girl?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Doctor Who OR New Girl.

**A/N:** What the hell am I doing? I'm supposed to be continuing my other fics, and instead, here I am, writing another one. This is also my first time to write for Doctor Who. I'm nervous. It was a crazy idea, and I felt that I just needed to write this.

**Synopsis: **New GirlAU. After leaving her fiance who cheated on her with what she creatively called a "spider woman" , Donna Noble seeks a new home. She then comes across an online ad describing a nice little flat down at Cardiff. She takes the ad and upon arriving at the flat, finds out that it is occupied by three bachelors: Chris, David and Matt. But is she bovvered? Nah. She loves it.

**Chapter 1:** Who's that Girl?

Donna Noble was a very talkative woman. Everyone back in Chiswick knows that. Donna made sure everyone in Chiswick (and anyone within a good few meters around) knew that. So it was no surprise to find her, chattering non-stop to her prospective new flatmates about how she got into this situation.

"You know in horror movies, when a girl hears this sound from the cellar, and she's all: _'Oh my god, what's that sound? I better go downstairs in the dark while wearing only my underwear!'_, and you're all: _'What the hell is your problem? Call the bloody cops!'_."

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_Donna sits at the back of a cab, wearing a fur coat. It would have been a normal thing to wear for her, had it not been in the middle of July. She flips her phone open and is talking animatedly to her best friend._

_ "It's a surprise for Lance. I'm going to walk in and just... drop my coat on the ground." Donna said, in her best attempt at a wily voice. "What do you think?"_

_On the other side of the line, River Song, model, and Donna's best friend tries on some really high-heeled pumps. Slightly confused of her friend's agenda on poor Lance, she asks:_

_"Why don't you put it on a coat hanger?"_

_Giggling, Donna murmurs into the phone. "No you dolt! I-I'm not wearing anything underneath!"_

_The driver looks back at her through the rear-view mirror. _

_"I can't hear you, sweetie. Try talking up a bit."_

_"I-I'm in the buff under my coat!" Donna whispers to the phone._

_"Donna, are you whispering something?"_

_Impatiently, Donna Noble shouts six words that shook the universe. As well as the cabbie's driving._

_"I'm bloody naked underneath, you numpty!"_

_The cab makes a dangerously violent swerve on the road. Giggling, Donna whispers back to the phone._

_"I think the cabbie knows I'm doing the full Monty."_

_"Honey, it's in the middle of July. Anyone who's wearing a winter coat is either naked or a hoarder." _

_Donna pouts a little at her friend's remark. As if seeing her reaction on the other line, River makes her famous mischievous smirk._

_"This will be good for the two of you. You've got to keep it spicy."_

_Donna pictures River's all-knowing smirk, and laughs a bit at her friend's antics._

_"Well, River, if it were any spicy-er, then Marco Polo should've gone to me instead." she joked._

_"Ooh, isn't that a bit daring? I've no doubt that you'd provide enough spice for the entire 16th century Europe, am I right, Donna Noble?"_

_"Dear god, is this turning into a history lesson or what? Have you been hanging out with that Sharlene woman, again?"_

_"Donna, it's _**_Irene._**_ And no, we haven't seen much of each other lately. Heard she's got her eyes on some tasty bloke down at London."_

_"Good for 'er."_

_River scoffs. "Yeah, but the bloke's living in the same apartment with another man."_

_"Bad for 'er, then."_

_"Oh come on, Donna. It's Irene we're talking about. She doesn't care if he's a bender!"_

_Donna laughs loudly. The cabbie tilts his head slightly to see if he needs to take his passenger straight to Bedlam. Donna gives him a pointed glare._

_"Kidding aside, Donna," came from River's end, "I don't understand how you and Lance manage to still have sex. I mean, I won't be content with just the same partner for like what, seven years?"_

_"That's because you're a right daft bint!" Donna teased._

_"True..." said River "So what's your plan for tonight? Anything kinky? BDSM?"_

_"No. I'm not into that whole Fifty Shades thing. Just a bit of roleplay-"_

_"Ooh! How exciting! What's the story?"_

_Donna was sure that the cab driver, by now, knew everything there is about her sex life. It wouldn't hurt to make him feel all the more uncomfortable. After all, Donna Noble loved being in control._

_"__He said he has this fantasy that I'm a stripper with a heart of gold, and he's helping me get back to uni."_

_"__He did not just mention uni, did he?"_

_"__Of course not. That one was my suggestion."_

_"__So what's your stripper name?"_

_"__Haven't thought about that… Hmm… How about Lauren Cooper?"_

_"__Your stripper name is Lauren Cooper?"_

_"__Oh don't give me that! It's making me a bit nervous!"_

_"__Dons, remember in sixth grade when we were freaks and no one would talk to us? Did you think you'd ever have a boyfriend?"_

_"__No!" Donna scoffed. "I thought I'd be living in your garage or something."_

_"__Now look at you. Naked in the back of a cab. I'm so proud of you."_

_Donna smiles. Despite what others think about her being a complete bitch, River just knows how to give her a confidence boost. In hindsight, that was what made the two of them hit it off, instantly._

_The cab turns left around the corner and upon reaching a nice bungalow, Donna tells the cab driver to stop. She gets off the cab and hands the driver the fare._

_"__Thanks love, wish me luck!" she grins at the cabbie, whose attention was focused on her heaving chest._

_Donna walks towards the front door. She lifts the doormat for the spare key, and unlocks the door. The lights weren't on and Lance wasn't watching the telly in the living room. Perfect, she thought. She walks towards the door outside his room and knocks four times, before hurriedly turning her back on the door, ready to perform her 'routine'._

_"__Dun-dun-dun-dun-" Donna started singing and dancing to some sort of jazz song. She does not notice that Lance had come out of the room, wearing only his boxers, shocked of her apparent arrival._

_"__D-Donna?"_

_Upon hearing his voice, Donna turns around and gives him a seductive smirk, dropping her coat on the floor. She continues her dancing, turning her back on Lance to show him her tush. _

"_Dun-dun-dun, sexy, naked, it's all happening… Sexy, sexy, I'm doing sexy stuff to this plant…"_

_The plant falls over._

"_I'm going to pick it up later…" Donna continued singing. She slaps her butt lightly and continues her singing and dancing, not noticing that another woman has come out from his room, wearing only a blanket._

"_Who's thaa~t girl? It's Donna!" Donna finishes, doing a big jump, turning around, and finally seeing Lance's other woman._

"_I like your bow." Said the woman._

"_I'm sorry, but who are you?" Donna retorted._

_Silence fell when the question was asked. Also, a red stick-on bow._

_**End Flashback.**_

* * *

"So, that's what happened. S'pose I should've set the bloody Scotland Yard on him instead."

Three men sitting on a couch opposite her gaped at her story, not knowing whether to laugh or cry.


	2. Chapter 2: Moving In

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Doctor Who OR New Girl.

**Synopsis:** New GirlAU. After leaving her fiance who cheated on her with what she creatively called a "spider woman" , Donna Noble seeks a new home. She then comes across an online ad describing a nice little flat down at Cardiff. She takes the ad and upon arriving at the flat, finds out that it is occupied by three bachelors: Chris, David and Matt. But is she bovvered? Nah. She loves it.

_Hey girl! Wha'cha doin'?~_

_Hey girl! Where 'ya goin'?~_

_Who's that girl? (Who's that girl?)~_

_Who's that girl? (Who's that girl?)~_

_It's Donna!_

* * *

**Chapter 2:** Moving In

Torchwood Apartments, Cardiff. Half-past eleven in the morning.

David "Ten" Tennant (skinny, sideburns; brown-hair, sort of sticky-uppy) knew this was dangerous territory. It was like walking through a minefield wearing a blindfold. What do you say to someone who recently got out of a relationship without offending them?

He felt a nudge from his left side. Matt "Smithy" Smith (square-jawed, bowtie, tweed), clears his throat and gives him a look that clearly said: You deal with this one. Ten shakes his head and mouths _"No!"_. He then feels a nudge coming from his right side and turns to see Chris "Eccly" Eccleston (big-eared, leather jacket, sounds like he came from the North), giving him Look# 23 on the _**"A Complete Idiot's Guide to the Faces of the Oncoming Storm".**_ Sighing, he looks back at Donna, who was, at that moment, carefully regarding him.

"Well..." Ten began. "Donna, was it?"

"Yeah?"

"Um..." Ten tried to grasp the right words, "You had... no idea he was cheating on you?"

Chris rolled his eyes. _Of course she didn't have an idea._ Ten sensed the sass coming from his right and looked at Chris with complete frustration. Smith continued to eye Donna with interest.

"No, we'd been dating for some time now. I-I thought I k-knew him..." Donna started to tear up a bit.

This alerted the three men on the couch, the look of panic as clear as day on their faces. Smith starts to frantically nudge Ten's side, urging him to do something. Ten eyed the younger man, shaking his head.

"Do something!" Chris hissed.

"I'm trying! Where's the instruction manual for this?" murmured Ten to both men. He pointed to Smith, and said, "You _had_ one, and you _threw_ it away!"

"Because I disagreed with it!" Smith retorted.

Donna continues talking, oblivious to the little 'panic huddle' in front of her.

"Thing is, it's a bit weird. When I saw your ad on Craigslist, I thought you were girls-"

The three stopped murmuring to themselves, and Chris and Ten, in perfect sync, looked towards Smith, smirking.

"What? Why would you think that?" Smith said, defensively.

"Oh, Smith wrote the ad." Ten said, grinning.

Donna flashed them a small smile. "You described the curtains as 'beige-y weige-y'."

Chris and Ten broke out, laughing. Smith glared at the two.

"This isn't going to work, right? I mean," Donna sighed. "You don't want to live with a girl. Especially not someone like me. I'm going through a break-up and I'm just a temp. Nothing special about me. I wear weird hats and type on my computer. Oh, and I sing a lot..." Donna then sings, "_A looot~_"

"We don't mind that. But the more important question is… Do you have a fez?" Smith asked.

"Yeah." Donna replies.

"Welcome aboard, Noble.". Smith grins at her. "Fezzes are cool."

And with that, the deal was sealed. Donna Noble became the unofficial fourth member of the Torchwood Tower Boys.

* * *

The next few days were horrible, at least for Chris, Ten, and Smith. Dealing with a flatmate with _**post-break-up stress disorder**_ was probably not worth the promise of a fez. Or a Stetson. Or both. Smith hasn't even seen hide nor hair of any sort of headgear. It was getting harder to focus on the plusses. He looked to where Donna Noble sat in front of the telly, watching (for what seemed to be the the fiftieth time), _Dirty Dancing._

"She's been watching that blasted thing for two whole days now!" Chris snarled, taking a bite out of a banana.

"What do you suppose we should do, then?" asked Ten, taking a spoonful of cereal.

"I say we get her out of here before I memorise all the lyrics to—"

Before Smith finished his sentence, Donna sang from the top of her lungs.

"I... HAAAD THE TIME OF MY LIIIIIIIIIIIIFE!~"

"Smith's right, we definitely need an intervention." Chris stood up and marched towards Donna, who was singing at the moment. The other two followed Chris, knowing that he would probably enforce the Eccleston Treatment on her.

"Chris… She's a woman, she must be treated with care." Ten began, "Also, she's ginger, so go easy on her."

"She could explode any minute." Smith said. "Like a ginger time bomb."

Chris raised his right hand and pointed at Donna and sternly declared:

"Stop it."

Donna stared at his hand, then began bawling. Chris, taken aback, calls the other two to help.

"Oi, you two! Code mauve over here!"

"Mauve?" Ten asked.

"Universal colour for trouble."

"Yeah, but _mauve_?"

"Oh, shut up, Ten."

"Let me handle this." Smith raises his hand to stop the two arguing. "Chris doesn't know how to talk to women."

Chris makes a disgruntled huff as Smith makes his way towards Donna and sits beside her.

"Donna," he began gently.

Donna turns her head towards Smith, and looks at him. She stops crying for a while.

"It's not working, is it?" she asked.

"Yeah."

"I s'pose I should just—"

"No, no, I wasn't implying that." Smith said, gripping her shoulders. "You know what you need, right now, Donna Noble?"

"What?"

"A bloke." He grinned.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry for the short chapter, but I felt that this installment should end here. This was intended to be part of the first chapter, but I felt that I should just keep that one as-is. Think of the ending as a commercial break. But don't worry! More shenanigans in the next chapter! River, Smith, Ten, a cameo, and phonecalls!


	3. Chapter 3: Phonecalls and Friendships

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Doctor Who OR New Girl. Or anything you may recognize from something.

**Synopsis:** New GirlAU. After leaving her fiance who cheated on her with what she creatively called a "spider woman", Donna Noble seeks a new home. She then comes across an online ad describing a nice little flat down at Cardiff. She takes the ad and upon arriving at the flat, finds out that it is occupied by three bachelors: Chris, David and Matt. But is she bovvered? Nah. She loves it.

**A/N:**This should be on the crossover section. This should be on the crossover section. But I can't place where it should be, exactly. Because themes and characters for more than two shows will be involved. Also, this chapter will be raining with innuendo.

**Edit:** Thanks to** allhallowsevebabe** for pointing out a grammar mistake. I really need to brush up on writing. :)

_Hey girl! Wha'cha doin'?~_

_Hey girl! Where 'ya goin'?~_

_Who's that girl? (Who's that girl?)~_

_Who's that girl? (Who's that girl?)~_

_It's Donna!_

**Chapter 3:** Phone Calls and Friendships

River Song hasn't heard from Donna since what she referred to as _The Day_.

_The Day_ consisted of a single phone call from a sobbing Donna, a rushed drive to a pub, more sobbing and Donna's declaration of moving out of her and Lance's house.

River was worried about her friend, not because she couldn't handle herself: god knows that Donna Noble could handle herself and four other things, but taking an anonymous ad for a flatmate, on Craigslist of all places, was pushing it.

It didn't help that Donna hadn't called her since she went to check out the flat. River was fearing the worst. Her co-model, Irene, told her not to worry: Donna was a grown woman after all.

"And a deliciously fiery ginger at that." River could recall Irene smirking, caressing her favourite riding crop. "If anything, I bet she's _on top_ of the situation right now, if you know what I mean."

"I know that, Irene." River sighed as her personal assistant zips up some sort of astronaut suit she was supposed to wear for today's runway. "It's just that, Donna _always_ calls."

"Well, she can't exactly call if her mouth is full…" Irene winked.

"Irene Adler!" River said, feigning shock. "How unbecoming of a woman!"

Irene chuckles. "…or maybe she's just a little tied-up at the moment!"

"Nah, she's not into BDSM."

"Too bad." Irene pouts. "Well, I do love a challenge."

"What about that bloke on Baker Street?"

"He's challenging enough as it is." Irene replied, typing away on her phone. "Would you like to swap?"

"Swap what? Partners?"

"I meant shoes." Irene smirked, pointing at the pair of sleek heeled boots River was wearing. "Though I love the way you think."

River laughed. The runway manager, Madame Kovarian, chose to walk in on this moment.

"Ugh. The flirting. Do I have to watch this?"

River and Irene looked towards her and chuckled.

"Right, well, we'll make sure you're out of the loop on this one." River winked.

"Can it, you two, you're on in three." Madame Kovarian tutted. "The Roman Collection's just finishing off with Rory on the rounds."

"Alright, we'll be there, no rush!" Irene started walking, swaying her hips as she does. Upon reaching the door, Irene turns around, a gentle look on her face.

"She'll be fine, River. If everything you told me about her is true, then she's fine."

River smiled as Irene walked outside the dressing room.

Donna should be fine.

* * *

Smith hated office meetings. Well, hate is too strong a word for it, but it's the closest word in the English language he can find. Dislike was too… 'not quite there' in his opinion, so he maintained that it shall be used until another word could suitably replace it. It wasn't always this way, however. He used to have a minimal tolerance for meetings. At least until his co-worker, Craig Owens went on a honeymoon to Jamaica with brand new Mrs. Sophie Owens. This left Smith the only guy in the meeting, and was prone to being the butt of the womenfolk's jokes.

_Just get through this week_, Smith thought. _The girls won't have to pick on you._

"Hey, Smith. Victoria's Secret party on Saturday. Are you on the list?" Gwen Cooper, one of his co-workers, sat beside him in the conference room and flashed him a rather condescending smile.

Smith knew he _**wasn't **_on the list, after that incident involving a large cake and a model named Lucy (_lovely girl, diabetic though_) a few years back. Since then, he had taken to asking David's now ex-girlfriend, Rose Tyler, for free passes.

Smith's problem now, was that free passes are hard to come by since Rose broke up with David almost a year ago.

Afraid of losing face to Gwen, and everyone else in the room (who, for some reason, were watching his response with interest) Smith smiled at her, saying:

"Yeah. Obviously, we go every year."

"Great. See you guys there, then." Gwen replied, swivelling her chair around to talk to another co-worker.

"That was close." Smith muttered to himself, fiddling with his bowtie.

* * *

Donna Noble rummaged through her suitcase. After finding Lance with that 'spider woman' ("_That's a nice monicker, yeah? Spider Woman? Sticky and clingy_?"), she barely had time to pack her things, let alone pick clothes and accessories that actually match.

"Look at all this, then!" Donna said, tossing out a horribly neon pink banana-print tights. "Why do I even have these tights? Even Lady Gaga would have a field day with this!"

Truth is, almost all of Donna's stuff were left back at her old house. With Lance. That includes the telly that her dad and gramps bought for her (they thought she and Lance would finally settle down; how wrong they were), which was technically hers.

Not that she needed the telly now: the boys had a really nice LED TV at the loft, and they probably don't need another one.

"Keep telling yourself that, Donna." She sighed, plopping facedown on the bed. "You're just too weak to man up and face Lance."

"I don't think you're weak." Came a voice from the doorway.

Donna looked around. Chris had just arrived from work and was leaning by the door, arms folded.

"But I am, though."

"I've seen weaker." Chris smiles. "And I'm a gym trainer."

Donna smiles back.

"Anything I can do for you?" she says.

"Now that you mention it, there is something I need to ask." Chris says, scratching the back of his head.

"Fire away."

"How do you talk to women?"

"You're doing it right now, you dumbo!" she scoffed.

"Oi! Lay off the ears!"

"Well, I wasn't thinking that!" she chuckled.

"Just answer my question!" He retorts, rather impatiently. "You heard what Smith said this morning! Also, I'm in trouble at work for not being able to do it."

"Well, for one," Donna grins, "Raising your voice gets you nowhere."

"Says the kettle." Chris muttered.

"Oi! I'm still talking!" Donna snaps. "The next is, try to put yourself in their trousers. Don't say anything to them you don't want anyone to say to you. Third is-"

Donna's lecture was cut off by the sound of a ringing phone. Hers. She pulls out her phone, flips it open and rushes outside to answer it, leaving a bewildered Chris inside her room.

"Hello?"

"Donna Noble, how could you be irresponsible enough to forget calling me?"

"River? Is that you?"

"Yes, sweetie. Sorry, I had to borrow Irene's phone."

"You sounded like my mum!"

"Well, you made me worry. You haven't called or sent a text in three days, what's that about?"

"I've been watching Dirty Dancing."

"Right. Anyway, how's the flat?"

"Good, actually. The blokes who live here are rather nice."

A third voice, one that Donna does not recognise as River's, could be heard shouting triumphantly in the background: _"Attagirl, Donna!"_

"Sorry about that." River said. "That was Irene."

"Yeah, I kinda figured."

"But you're living with _blokes_?"

"Yeah!"

"But… _blokes_!"

"And am I bovvered?"

"_Donna_…"

"Am I _bovvered_?"

"Are you sure it's _safe_?"

"Dead sure. I think you'd like them."

"Honey, while I won't turn down an offer to meet some men, I wanted to make sure you're really okay."

"Oh, come off it, River. I don't think these men are the type to want a quickie with gingers. They'd probably be into blondes instead. Maybe I should introduce you to them."

"I don't think that's a—"

"Anyway, they're taking me out to meet someone new."

Silence. River pauses, processing the information her friend has given her.

"Oi, River! Are you still there?"

"Sorry, sweetie, they said what?"

"This bowtie bloke. Smith, his name was. Says he'll set me up with some break-up rebound shag."

"And you said yes?"

"Well, duh!"

"Tell Donna I'm so proud of her!"

"Why'd she keep doing that?"

"_Irene!_" River shrieked.

"What? Might as well make this call a_ threeway_, like last night—"

"Irene, We are _not_ discussing that with Donna on the phone!"

"Sorry, am I intruding on some bloody tryst?" Donna said with a hint of annoyance.

"Believe me, honey, it's not intruding if it's _welcomed_."

"_Irene!_"

Donna heard a slapping noise and a chuckle from the other line.

"River? You alright?"

"I'm fine, Donna. I just had to reprimand my Irene over here… So, when's all this going to happen?"

"Friday night."

"Tempting, but I'm on a tight schedule."

"I wasn't asking _you_, Irene."

"Is this a flipping _party line_ or something? Oi, you two!"

"Just text me the address, and I'll be there Friday afternoon."

"For what?"

"To give 'em hell, of course."

"Ooh! I'd like to see _that_."

"Donna, sweetie, I've got to hang up. Irene's being difficult."

"I've _always_ driven you to the edge, haven't I, River?"

"Hush, you!"

"Talk about too much information!" Donna chuckles, "Alright then. Get her sorted out first."

"I will. Take care of yourself, love."

"Bye!"

River hung up.

* * *

"I hope that cheered her up." Irene smirked.

"Very clever, Irene." River smiled, handing Irene her phone back. "I'm sure you made her feel better with your antics. Though, next time, leave me out of it."

"I have a talent for knowing what people _want_, remember?" Irene said. "And it was a pleasure seeing your face during all that. Remind me to take a photograph next time."

River lightly slapped Irene's shoulder, laughing.

* * *

Back at the office, Smith took an extended bathroom break during the meeting to make a very important phone call.

"Hello, Tenny!"

"Don't call me that, it's stupid. Would you like me to call you Smithy?"

"Smithy's good. I like that. Smmmithhy~"

"Yeah, more to the point? You're interrupting my study time. The public library isn't exactly a place I'd love to have this sort of conversation."

"It's your _third_ time taking the Bar Exams."

"Third time's the charm!"

"Yeah, whatever. I need to ask you a favour though."

"As long as this does not involve calling Rose—"

"Are you psychic?"

"No. I just knew you wouldn't be on the list for this year's event. Remember the Lucy incident?"

"How could I forget?"

"Forget it, Smith."

"Forget what, the Lucy incident?"

"No. The party. If you're not on the list, you're not on the list. I'm _not_ calling Rose to get you on the list."

"But they give out cool hats every year! I could use a bowler hat!"

"So? Buy them at a hobby shop or something!"

"This IS about calling Rose, and not what you call my 'hat fetish', right?"

"What are you on about?"

"You just had to let the girl who does PR for Victoria's Secret dump you!"

"Rose didn't want to be with me anymore! It's not like I had a choice!"

"Just call her. You call her when you're drunk all the time!"

* * *

_Flashback_

_Ten sits in a pub, drinking an entire bottle of Midori, and dials a number on his phone. He speaks in an Australian accent._

"'_Ello? Rose? If it's my last chance to say it, Rose Tyler—" _

_The phone line went dead._

"_Oh bloody buggered hell!"_

_End Flashback_

* * *

"I do_ not_ do that!" Ten said, defensively.

"Whatever. Even the interns are going. The interns! They're not even regulars, and they're going! I don't want to be lumped in the _'not cool'_ corner! I'm Matt Smith! I'm always cool! I'm the King of Cool!"

"I am NOT calling Rose."

"You have twenty-four hours, Ten."

Smith hung up. He walks outside the cubicle, and finds himself face-to-face with Gwen, who was raising her eyebrows at him.

"King of Cool, huh?" she smirked.

Smith did not like that smirk.

* * *

After River's call, Donna felt a tad bit better for what seemed to be the first time in days. She asked herself, _what could possibly be funnier than that?_

Donna was dead wrong. She found out the answer to her question as soon as she went back to her room.

"What?" asked Chris.

Getting Donna Noble speechless was a feat, even if it was for just a mere five seconds, and even if it was followed by the loudest guffaw in recorded human history.

Standing in front of the mirror was Chris, wearing Donna's neon pink banana-print tights.

* * *

**A/N:** There you go! Chapter 3! I told you it will be long. And I couldn't resist adding in Irene Adler from BBC's Sherlock. I hope you loved her cameo!


End file.
